1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording media playback apparatus for playing back information recorded on a recording medium and/or recording information on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recording media playback apparatuses are conventionally used for playing back information such as music and video from recording media such as compact discs (CDs), MiniDiscs (MDs), digital video discs (DVDs), and the like, or for playing back information such as maps used in navigation systems or programs or data used in personal computers, game machines, etc. from recording media such as CD-ROMs. There are two main ways by which recording media to be played back are loaded into and unloaded from a playback apparatus: one is to load and unload each recording medium individually, and the other is to accommodate a plurality of recording media in a magazine and load and unload the magazine with the recording media accommodated therein. Prior art apparatuses of the magazine type are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications JP-A 3-235250(1991), JP-A 6-231559(1994), and JP-A 7-169168(1995). U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,512, which corresponds to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 6-231559, should also be noted.
Some automotive audio systems are equipped with an autochanger facility for accommodating a plurality of recording media such as compact discs (hereinafter abbreviated CDs) as program sources, and for playing back the discs by sequentially changing the discs. The autochanger facility is very useful, since the driver of a car cannot manually load or unload recording media while driving the car.
FIGS. 73A and 73B are simplified schematic diagrams showing the construction of a CD playback apparatus 1 equipped with an autochanger facility according to the prior art. A housing 2 is constructed conforming to the so-called DIN standard which defines a vehicle dashboard mountable size, for example, about 18 cm in width, about 5 cm in height, and about 17 cm in depth. A magazine 3 holding a plurality of CDs 4 is loaded into the housing 2, and a desired one of the CDs 4 can be selected and played back by a PU unit 5. Each CD 4 is about 12 cm in diameter, and a turn table 6 mounted on the PU unit 5 is about 3 cm in diameter. As shown in FIG. 73A, when selecting one of the CDs 4 accommodated in the magazine 3, the PU unit 5 is retracted away from the magazine 3 into its standby position and selects the CD 4 to be played back. The magazine 3 with the CDs 4 accommodated therein is loaded into and unloaded from the housing 2. Accordingly, the PU unit 5 is installed in a position where the PU unit 5 does not interfere with the loading and unloading of the magazine 3.
As shown in FIG. 73B, when playing back a CD 4, the magazine 3 in which the CD 4 to be played back is accommodated is separated between top and bottom at the accommodating position of the CD 4; then, the turn table 6 is moved into the space created by separating the magazine 3, and the CD 4 is mounted on the turn table 6 for playback. To move the PU unit 5 into the magazine 3, a swiveling arm 7 is provided on whose swivelling end is mounted the turn table 6. The base end of the swiveling arm 7 is supported on a support shaft 8.
Playback apparatuses of the type that loads and unloads recording media one at a time are widely used. Some playback apparatuses are capable of accommodating a plurality of recording media within the housing, just like the magazine type, and yet capable of loading and unloading recording media one by one. Such prior art apparatuses are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications JP-A 6-176472(1994) and JP-A 7-272383(1995). In such prior art, a playback pickup unit is provided between the insertion/ejection slot of the housing and the accommodating section inside the housing, and a recording medium, when inserted, can be played back immediately or transported for accommodating in the accommodating section, or a recording medium accommodated in the accommodating section can be drawn out for playback or ejection. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 6-176472 is specifically directed to the MD whose recording medium is handled with being housed in a cartridge. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 7-272383 uses CDs as recording media, each mounted on a tray. U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,994 also handles CDs as mounted on trays.
FIGS. 74A and 74B schematically show the operating positions of various parts in a CD playback apparatus 11 disclosed by applicant in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications JP-A 10-3732(1998), JP-A 10-3733(1998), JP-A 10-3734(1998), and JP-A 10-3736(1998). In this CD playback apparatus 11, a stocker 13 capable of accommodating a plurality of CDs 4 is mounted inside a housing 12. An insertion/ejection slot 14 is provided in the front panel of the housing 12, and the CDs 4 can be inserted or ejected one at a time. As shown in FIG. 74A, a turn table 6 mounted on a PU unit 5 is on standby in a position outside the accommodating area of the CDs 4 accommodated in the stocker 13, and is movable in the direction of thickness to select one of the CDs accommodated in the stocker 13. FIG. 74B shows the condition in which the stocker 13 is separated to provide space above and below the selected CD 4 and the turn table 6 of the PU unit 5 is moved into the space created by the separating. A moving mechanism 15 moves the PU unit 5 into the space widened by separating the stocker 13.
FIG. 75 shows a schematic cross sectional side view showing the construction of the CD playback apparatus 11. The CD playback apparatus 11 is equipped with an autochanger facility and capable of accommodating a plurality of CDs 4 in the stocker 13 mounted inside the housing 12. The CDs 4 can be inserted into or ejected from the housing 12 one at a time, and can be played back by the PU unit 5. The PU unit 5 is mounted on a frame 16, and is movable up and down and also movable horizontally in the inserting direction of the CD 4 as well as in the direction opposite to it. Since the CD playback apparatus 11 is a vehicle mounted type, it is susceptible to external vibrations and shocks when the vehicle is moving. A floating mechanism 17 is provided to reduce the effects of external vibrations and shocks during playback.
The stocker 13 can be separated between top and bottom at a desired accommodating position by using a lifting/separating mechanism 18. The PU unit 5 moves into the space created by the separating, and receives a CD 4 from the stocker 13 for playback or returns a CD 4 after playback. The operation of the various parts is controlled by a control circuit 19.
The stocker 13 and the frame 16 are supported on a chassis 20. The chassis 20 is supported by the floating mechanism 17 in such a manner as to float with respect to the housing 12.
When inserting or ejecting a CD 4, the floating action of the floating mechanism 17 is restrained by locking a lock pawl 17a. 
On the front side of the frame 16 is provided a shutter 12a with which a slot 12b formed in the housing 12 for the insertion/ejection of CDs 4 can be opened and closed; when a CD is inserted, the shutter 12a is closed to prevent the insertion of a new CD 4. The CD 4 inserted through the slot 12b is transported into the stocker 13 by virtue of transport rollers 16a. The transport rollers 16a are mounted on the frame 16, and are positioned so as to align with the inside height of the slot 12b when inserting or ejecting a CD 4.
FIGS. 76A to 76E are diagrams schematically illustrating the operation of the CD playback apparatus 11 of FIG. 74. As shown in FIG. 75, the PU unit 5 and the transport rollers 16a are mounted on the same frame 16 so that they move together up and down. As shown in FIG. 76A, when inserting or ejecting a CD 4, the transport rollers 16a are positioned in prescribed place on the inside of the slot 12b, and operated to transport the inserted CD 4 into an accommodating position in the stocker 13 positioned by the lifting/separating mechanism 18 or to withdraw an accommodated CD 4 for ejection. While this is occurring, the PU unit 5 is held in its standby position below the transport path. FIG. 76B shows six CDs 4 stacked in sequence from the bottom to the top.
Here, consider the case where, of the CDs 4 accommodated in the stocker 13, the third CD 4 from the bottom is selected for playback. First, the stocker 13 is separated by the lifting/separating mechanism 18, as shown in FIG. 76C. Then, the PU unit 5 is moved up to the same height as the separating position and inserted into the created space, as shown in FIG. 76D; at this time, the transport rollers 16a are moved away from the slot 12b so that they do not work to transport the CD 4.
For this purpose, the horizontal movement of the PU unit 5 and the driving of the transport rollers 16a are performed using the same motor. In FIG. 76D, the upper separated section of the stocker 13 is moved downward to mount the CD 4 on the turn table 6 of the PU unit 5 positioned in the space. In FIG. 76E, the upper separated section of the stocker 13 is moved up and, at the same time, the turn table 6 of the PU unit 5 on which the CD 4 has been mounted is moved into a playback area to play back the CD 4.
In a playback apparatus capable of loading only one recording medium at a time, the inserted recording medium must be transported while detecting the position of the medium with high accuracy. Or, when mounting the recording medium on a tray or the like, highly precise positioning must be performed and, after the recording medium is drawn into the apparatus, the positioning accuracy must be maintained so that the recording medium can, for example, be automatically mounted on a playback mechanism. If the apparatus is constructed so that a magazine holding a plurality of recording media can be loaded in its entirety into the apparatus, the positioning accuracy can be maintained with the recording media accommodated in the magazine. However, the recording media cannot be loaded or unloaded individually; therefore, when the user desires to change recording media, for example, the entire magazine must be removed from the apparatus, causing inconvenience to the user.
In the prior art CD playback apparatus 11 shown in FIGS. 75 and 76A to 76E, in order that the entire operation can be performed automatically, precise positioning of the CD 4 must be done by using an optical sensor. However, the operation for transporting the CD 4 in the limited space of the housing 12, especially the operation for transporting the CD 4 into a restricted accommodating space in the stocker 13 by using the transport rollers 16a, will become difficult to adjust if the construction of the transport rollers 16a is simplified. Further, the inserted CD 4 is positioned in place when accommodated in the stocker 13, and this position serves as the reference position when transferring the CD 4 to and from the transport rollers 16a for ejection or insertion or to and from the PU unit 5 for playback. In practice, this requires the provision of such parts as a lever for firmly pushing the CD 4 into the stocker 13 and a lever for pushing the CD 4 accommodated in the stocker 13 out to the position of the transport rollers 16a, and increases the complexity of the mechanism.
An object of the present invention is to provide a recording media playback apparatus whose entire construction can be made compact in size by simplifying the mechanism necessary to handle recording media within the apparatus, the recording media being individually inserted in the apparatus, and thereby reducing the necessary space inside the apparatus.
The present invention provides a recording media playback apparatus for playing back and/or recording information on a recording medium, comprising:
a housing having an insertion/ejection slot through which substantially plate-like recording media are inserted or ejected individually;
an insertion/ejection mechanism capable of drawing a recording medium into the housing when the recording medium is inserted in the insertion/ejection slot, and capable of ejecting a recording medium from the housing through the insertion/ejection slot; and
a playback mechanism movable within the housing between a transfer position where the recording medium is transferred to and from the insertion/ejection mechanism and a playback position where information playback and/or recording is performed on the recording medium.
According to the invention, the housing of the recording media playback apparatus has an insertion/ejection slot through which substantially plate-like recording media are inserted or ejected individually. The insertion/ejection mechanism is capable of drawing a recording medium into the housing when the recording medium is inserted in the insertion/ejection slot, and capable of ejecting a recording medium from the housing through the insertion/ejection slot. The playback mechanism inside the housing is movable between the transfer position where the recording medium is transferred to and from the insertion/ejection mechanism and the playback position where information playback and/or recording is performed on the recording medium. When each individual recording medium is inserted in the insertion/ejection slot, the recording medium is drawn into the housing by the insertion/ejection mechanism and transferred from the insertion/ejection mechanism to the playback mechanism. The playback mechanism can move the recording medium within the housing; if the recording medium received from the insertion/ejection mechanism is moved into the playback position, information playback and/or recording can instantly be performed on the recording medium.
According to the invention, since recording media can not only be played back but also be moved within the housing by the playback mechanism, the mechanism necessary for handling the recording media within the housing can be simplified, and the entire construction can be made compact by reducing the necessary space.
The recording media playback apparatus of the invention further comprises:
an open/close mechanism capable of closing at least a portion of the insertion/ejection slot when the recording medium is inserted through the insertion/ejection slot into the housing; and
a control circuit for performing control so that when the recording medium is inserted, the insertion/ejection mechanism is driven in an ejecting direction, causing the recording medium to abut against the open/close mechanism and thus positioning the recording medium with respect to the playback mechanism located in the transfer position.
According to the invention, the insertion/ejection slot is provided for the insertion and ejection of recording media, and the insertion/ejection mechanism is provided inside the housing to transport the recording medium inserted or selected for ejection. When the recording medium is inserted in the insertion/ejection slot, the control circuit controls the insertion/ejection mechanism to draw the recording medium into the apparatus, whereupon the open/close mechanism closes at least a portion of the insertion/ejection slot. By thus closing the insertion/ejection slot, double insertion of recording media is prevented. After the insertion/ejection slot has been; closed, the control circuit controls the insertion/ejection mechanism to move the recording medium in the direction of ejection opposite to the direction of insertion. Since the insertion/ejection slot is closed by the open/close mechanism, the recording medium stops by abutting against the open/close mechanism. The position at which the recording medium moved in the direction of ejection stops can be set as the reference position when handling the recording medium within the apparatus; accordingly, information playback from the recording medium and/or information recording on the recording medium can be performed by making effective use of the interior space of the apparatus, and the entire construction can be made compact by reducing the size to be secured inside the apparatus.
Furthermore, since the positioning of the recording medium can be done in a reliable manner, the mechanism, sensor, etc. for the insertion and ejection of the recording medium can be simplified and can also be reduced in size by reducing the necessary space.
According to the invention, since the recording medium is set in the position at which the recording medium stops when inserted through the insertion/ejection slot into the apparatus, the entire construction can be made compact by making effective use of the interior space of the apparatus. The positioning of the recording medium is performed by closing at least a portion of the insertion/ejection slot by the open/close mechanism after the recording medium has been inserted through the insertion/ejection slot into the apparatus by the insertion/ejection mechanism, and by causing the recording medium to abut against the open/close mechanism by driving the recording medium in the direction of ejection by virtue of the insertion/ejection mechanism. This ensures reliable positioning of the recording, medium at the insertion/ejection slot.
The invention is characterized in that the recording medium is shaped in the form of a disc, and in that the playback mechanism has a turn table capable of engaging in the center hole of the recording medium and clamping and unclamping the recording medium.
According to the invention, the disc-shaped recording medium such as a CD can be handled by engaging the turn table into the center hole of the recording medium.
Furthermore, according to the invention, since the disc-shaped recording medium is clamped onto the turn table by engaging the center hole of the recording medium with the turn table and the recording medium thus clamped is unclamped from the turn table, the transfer of the recording medium from the insertion/ejection mechanism to the turn table and vice versa at the set position can be performed smoothly.
The invention is also characterized in that an accommodating mechanism capable of accommodating a plurality of recording media is installed inside the housing, and in that a transport mechanism for transporting the recording medium by moving the turn table with the recording medium mounted thereon is provided between the set position and the accommodating mechanism.
According to the invention, the accommodating mechanism capable of accommodating a plurality of recording media is installed inside the apparatus and, using the turn table of the playback mechanism, the recording medium positioned by the insertion/ejection mechanism can be transported for insertion into the accommodating mechanism, or a desired recording medium accommodated in the accommodating mechanism can be transported to the set position for ejection. By also using the turn table for the transportation of recording media to and from the accommodating mechanism, the mechanism for the insertion and ejection of recording media can be simplified, and the entire construction can be made compact by reducing the necessary space inside the apparatus.
Further, according to the invention, the turn table can be moved by the insertion/ejection mechanism in such a manner that the recording medium inserted through the insertion/ejection slot is mounted on the turn table and accommodated into the accommodating mechanism installed inside the apparatus or the recording medium accommodated in the accommodating mechanism is transported on the turn table for ejection onto the insertion/ejection mechanism.
The invention is also characterized in that the control circuit performs control so that the transport mechanism is caused to abut against the insertion/ejection mechanism at the set position to transfer the recording medium from the turntable to the insertion/ejection mechanism.
According to the invention, since control is performed so that the transport mechanism of the turn table is caused to abut against the insertion/ejection mechanism when transferring the recording medium from the turn table to the insertion/ejection mechanism, the transport mechanism can be stopped mechanically in reliable fashion at the set position, ensuring smooth transfer of the recording medium.
Further, according to the invention, since the turn table causes the recording medium which is held to abut against insertion/ejection mechanism at the set position to be transferred to the insertion/ejection mechanism side by the moving mechanism, the ejection of the recording medium can be performed smoothly by using the turn table.
The invention is also characterized in that the insertion/ejection mechanism holds the recording medium when the recording medium is transferred from the turn table to the insertion/ejection mechanism.
According to the invention, when transferring the recording medium from the turn table to the insertion/ejection mechanism and disengaging the recording medium from the turn table, since the recording medium is held on the insertion/ejection mechanism, the recording medium can be reliably disengaged from the turn table.
Further, according to the invention, since the recording medium is held on the insertion/ejection mechanism when transferring the recording medium from the turn table, the recording medium can be reliably transferred from the turn table to the insertion/ejection mechanism.
The invention is also characterized in that the open/close mechanism releases the insertion/ejection slot from the closed condition in interlocking fashion with the movement of the turn table in the direction of recording media thickness.
According to the invention, when the transport mechanism of the turn table abuts against the insertion/ejection mechanism and moves in the direction of recording media thickness, since the open/close mechanism releases the insertion/ejection slot from the closed condition in interlocking fashion with the movement of the transport mechanism, the ejection of the recording medium or the insertion of a new recording medium can be performed smoothly.
Further, according to the invention, with the turn table positioned by abutting against the insertion/ejection mechanism and thus ready to handle a recording medium, the insertion/ejection slot is opened by the open/close mechanism to allow the insertion or ejection of the recording medium.
The invention is also characterized in that the transport mechanism includes a slip mechanism for limiting driving force used for moving the turn table, the slip mechanism being located in a transmission path of the driving force.
According to the invention, since the transport mechanism for moving the turn table is provided with the slip mechanism for limiting the driving force in the driving force transmission path, the turn table can be stopped securely with no excessive driving force being applied via the transmission path when the turn table is in a mechanically stopped condition.
Accordingly, the control circuit need only perform control so that the driving will stop when the turn table has come to a complete stop after being driven for a sufficient time necessary for the moving. In this way, precise positioning can be achieved with simple control.
Further, according to the invention, since the insertion/ejection mechanism for moving the turn table to transport the recording medium is provided with the slip mechanism for limiting the driving force to be transmitted to move the turn table in the driving force transmission path, precise positioning can be accomplished by performing control so that the driving of the driving force is stopped after the turn table has come to a mechanical stop by abutting against other components parts at the end of its moving range.
The invention is also characterized in that the insertion/ejection mechanism is provided with an insertion/ejection roller for inserting and ejecting the recording medium.
According to the invention, the insertion/ejection of the recording medium can be performed reliably by the insertion/ejection roller.
Further, according to the invention, the insertion/ejection of the recording medium can be performed easily by the insertion/ejection roller.
The invention is also characterized in that the insertion/ejection roller is positioned in an insertion/ejection path only when inserting or ejecting the recording medium, and is positioned away from the insertion/ejection path when not inserting or ejecting the recording medium.
According to the invention, the insertion/ejection roller can be placed in the insertion/ejection path when necessary for insertion or ejection.
Further, according to the invention, the insertion/ejection roller can be brought into the insertion/ejection path when necessary for the insertion or ejection of the recording medium, and be retracted away when not necessary.
The recording media playback apparatus of the invention further comprises an accommodating mechanism installed inside the housing and capable of accommodating a plurality of recording media in a stacked array in a thickness direction thereof, the accommodating mechanism being separatable at a desired accommodating position to form a space therein, wherein the playback mechanism is also capable of moving into the space formed by separating the accommodating mechanism.
According to the invention, the accommodating mechanism capable of accommodating a plurality of recording media in a stacked array in the thickness direction thereof, and capable of being separated at a desired accommodating position to form a space therein, is contained in the housing of the recording media playback apparatus.
According to the invention, the accommodating mechanism capable of accommodating a plurality of recording media, and capable of being separated at a desired accommodating position to form a space therein, is installed inside the housing, and the plurality of recording media can thus be accommodated inside the housing of the recording media playback apparatus. The playback mechanism can also move into the space formed by separating the accommodating mechanism, and can accommodate recording media, individually inserted through the insertion/ejection slot, into the accommodating mechanism or eject the recording media accommodated in the accommodating mechanism individually through the insertion/ejection slot.
The recording media playback apparatus of the invention further comprises:
a driving source switchable between driving for selecting the accommodating position at which to separate the accommodating mechanism and driving for the insertion/ejection mechanism to perform the insertion and ejection; and
a control circuit for performing control so that after the driving for selecting the accommodating position, when the recording medium is inserted in the insertion/ejection slot the driving source is switched so as to drive the insertion/ejection mechanism in the inserting direction of the recording medium and thereby draw the recording medium into the housing.
According to the invention, the accommodating mechanism capable of accommodating a plurality of recording media, and capable of being separated at a desired accommodating position to form a space therein, is disposed inside the housing of the apparatus. The accommodating into the accommodating mechanism of the recording medium inserted through the insertion/ejection slot, and the ejection through the insertion/ejection slot of the recording medium accommodated in the accommodating mechanism, can be performed by transferring the recording medium between the separated and widened space and the insertion/ejection mechanism, so that the insertion and ejection of the recording medium can be easily performed with simple control without requiring highly precise positioning, etc. Since the driving force for selecting the accommodating position and separating the accommodating mechanism and the driving force for the insertion/ejection action of the insertion/ejection mechanism are supplied from the common driving source, the number of driving sources necessary in the apparatus can be reduced, and the construction can be reduced in size by reducing the necessary space.
Further, according to the invention, since the driving force for the insertion/ejection mechanism to perform the insertion or ejection of the recording medium and the driving force for selecting one of the plurality of accommodating positions in the accommodating mechanism installed inside the apparatus can be supplied from the common driving source, the necessary mechanism inside the apparatus can be simplified, and the entire construction can thus be made compact in size.
The invention is also characterized in that the driving source is provided with a switching mechanism capable of transmitting the driving force to the insertion/ejection mechanism at all times and capable of intermittently transmitting the driving force used for the selection action of the accommodating mechanism.
According to the invention, since the switching mechanism is provided that is capable of transmitting the driving force from the common driving source to the insertion/ejection mechanism at all times and capable of intermittently transmitting the driving force used for selecting the accommodating position in the accommodating mechanism, the driving for the insertion or ejection of the recording medium can be performed without restraint by fixing the separated condition of the accommodating mechanism after selecting the accommodating position and separating the accommodating mechanism.
Further, according to the invention, since the driving force from the common driving source is made transmittable at all times to the insertion/ejection mechanism, while the driving force for the selection action of the accommodating mechanism can be interrupted, the driving for the selection action of the accommodating mechanism can be performed only when necessary and, once the selection is done, the selected condition can be held fixed.
The invention is also characterized in that the switching mechanism includes a planetary gear for interrupting the transmission of the driving force when the accommodating mechanism is separated at the selected accommodating position forming the space.
According to the invention, since the switching mechanism is constructed to interrupt the transmission of the driving force by virtue of the planetary gear, the transmission of the driving force can be disengaged reliably by displacing the planetary gear.
According to the invention, since the switching mechanism for switching the driving force for the selection action of the accommodating mechanism performs the switching so as to interrupt the transmission of the driving force while holding the accommodating mechanism in a separated condition, the insertion/ejection mechanism can be driven to handle the recording medium without restraint and without affecting the selected condition of the accommodating mechanism while the accommodating mechanism is held in the separated condition forming the space.
The invention is also characterized in that the driving source is disposed in one corner of the accommodating mechanism.
According to the invention, since the driving source for generating the driving force for selecting and separating the accommodating mechanism and for transporting the insertion/ejection mechanism is disposed in one corner of the accommodating mechanism, the driving force transmission path for the selection action of the accommodating mechanism can be made short. If the recording medium is of a disc-like shape, the driving source can be disposed by making effective use of the corner space.
Further, according to the invention, the common driving source can be disposed in a position that is advantageous for the driving for the selection action of the accommodating mechanism, and that can make effective use of the interior space of the apparatus.
The recording media playback apparatus of the invention further comprises a selection mechanism for selecting a desired. accommodating position in the accommodating mechanism, and for moving the accommodating mechanism along the direction of recording media thickness so that the selected accommodating position is substantially aligned with the inserting direction of the recording medium inserted through the insertion/ejection slot.
According to the invention, the accommodating mechanism capable of accommodating a plurality of recording media is contained in the housing. The housing is provided with the insertion/ejection slot capable of having a recording medium inserted or ejected therethrough. The accommodating mechanism has a plurality of accommodating positions in a stacked array, each capable of accommodating one recording medium, and the selection mechanism selects a desired accommodating position by moving the accommodating mechanism, which can be moved so that the selected accommodating position is substantially aligned with the inserting direction of the recording medium inserted through the insertion/ejection slot. The recording medium inserted through the insertion/ejection slot is drawn into the housing by the insertion/ejection mechanism and transferred to the playback mechanism. The playback mechanism is capable of transporting the recording medium to the accommodating position or performing information playback and/or recording on the recording medium. Since the playback mechanism also serves to transport the recording medium by moving between the insertion/ejection slot and the accommodating mechanism, there is no need to provide a separate mechanism for accommodating the recording medium into the accommodating mechanism or withdrawing the recording medium from the accommodating mechanism, and the construction can thus be reduced in size by simplifying the mechanism.
As described above, according to the invention, the selection mechanism selects the accommodating position in the accommodating mechanism, and the playback mechanism capable of performing information playback and/or recording also serves to transport the recording medium between the insertion/ejection slot and the accommodating mechanism; accordingly, the depth dimension of the housing can be reduced by simplifying the mechanism for handing the recording medium.
The invention further comprises a separating mechanism for separating the accommodating mechanism at the selected accommodating position, wherein
the playback mechanism transports the recording medium into the space resulting from the separating by the separating mechanism.
According to the invention, the accommodating mechanism can be separated by the separating mechanism at the selected accommodating position, and the playback mechanism can transport the recording medium into the space created by the separating.
Further, according to the invention, when the playback mechanism transports the recording medium to or from the accommodating position in the accommodating mechanism, the accommodating mechanism is separated by the separating mechanism to create a space, facilitating the transfer of the recording medium to and from the accommodating mechanism performed by moving the playback mechanism.
The invention is characterized in that the recording medium is shaped in the form of a disc.
According to the invention, since the recording medium is of a disc-like shape, by directly transporting the recording medium for accommodating in the accommodating mechanism the dimension required in the thickness direction for accommodating one recording medium can be reduced, so that many recording media can be accommodated inside the housing with a limited thickness.
Further, according to the invention, since each recording medium of the disc-like shape can be handled directly, the dimension required in the thickness direction is reduced, making it possible to accommodate many recording media within the limited thickness of the housing.
The invention is also characterized in that the playback mechanism has a turn table for mounting the recording medium thereon for information playback, and the recording medium is transported while the recording medium is held mounted on the turn table.
According to the invention, the turn table used for mounting the recording medium thereon for information playback can also be used to transport the recording medium while holding the recording medium mounted thereon.
Further, according to the invention, the turn table used for mounting the recording medium thereon for information playback or recording can also be used to transport the recording medium.
The recording media playback apparatus of the invention further comprises:
a control circuit for controlling the selection mechanism, the insertion/ejection mechanism, and the playback mechanism so that:
the recording medium inserted through the insertion/ejection slot is drawn by the insertion/ejection mechanism, mounted on the playback mechanism, and transported to the accommodating position in the accommodating mechanism selected by movement of the selection mechanism to be accommodated therein;
the recording medium transported by the insertion/ejection mechanism or selected from the position in the accommodating mechanism by the movement of the selection mechanism is mounted on the playback mechanism for playback or recording of information; and
the recording medium selected by the selection mechanism from the accommodating position in the accommodating mechanism and mounted on the playback mechanism, or the recording medium after play back or recording, is transported by the playback mechanism to the insertion/ejection mechanism to be ejected through the insertion/ejection slot by the insertion/ejection mechanism.
According to the invention, the control circuit controls the selection mechanism, the insertion/ejection mechanism, and the playback mechanism so that the recording medium, inserted through the insertion/ejection slot, can be drawn by the insertion/ejection mechanism, mounted on the playback mechanism, and accommodated into the accommodating position selected by moving the selection mechanism, so that information playback or recording can be performed on the recording medium selected from the accommodating position in the accommodating mechanism, and so that the recording medium after finishing the information playback or recording or the recording medium withdrawn from the selected accommodating position can be ejected.
Further, according to the invention, by controlling the selection mechanism, insertion/ejection mechanism, and playback mechanism, the recording medium, inserted or to be ejected, can be transported to and from the accommodating mechanism, and the individually inserted recording medium can be played back or transported for ejection after playback. In particular, since the individually inserted recording medium can be played back without first having to accommodate it in the accommodating mechanism, the time required from the insertion to the playback can be reduced.
The recording media playback apparatus of the invention further comprises:
a swiveling mechanism capable of being swivelled about its base end with the playback mechanism mounted on its swiveling end; and
a moving mechanism for rectilinearly moving the swiveling mechanism.
According to the invention, the accommodating mechanism installed inside the housing is capable of accommodating a plurality of recording media in a stacked array and capable of being separated at a desired accommodating position. The playback mechanism for mounting the recording medium thereon for information playback or recording is supported on the swiveling mechanism so as to be displaced angularly, and is moved rectilinearly by the moving mechanism. Since the playback mechanism is constructed to move in and out of the accommodating mechanism by combining the angular displacement with the rectilinear movement, the housing can be reduced in size by making effective use of its interior space.
According to the invention, since the movement of the playback mechanism moving in and out of the accommodating mechanism is accomplished by combining the angular displacement with the rectilinear movement, greater freedom can be provided for the arrangement of the playback mechanism inside the housing, making it possible to reduce the size of the housing.
The invention is also characterized in that after the swiveling by the swiveling mechanism, the playback mechanism is moved rectilinearly by the moving mechanism to enter the space formed by separating the accommodating mechanism.
According to the invention, since the playback mechanism can be moved rectilinearly into the space formed by separating the accommodating mechanism, the playback mechanism can be moved into the separating space, for example, by aligning the direction of movement with the inserting direction of the recording medium in the accommodating mechanism.
Further, according to the invention, since the playback mechanism is first displaced angularly and then moved rectilinearly into the space formed by separating the accommodating mechanism, the angular displacement range of the swiveling mechanism can be reduced so that the playback mechanism can be supported stably on the swiveling mechanism.
The invention is also characterized in that the playback mechanism transports the recording media between the insertion/ejection slot and the accommodating mechanism by being moved rectilinearly by the moving mechanism.
According to the invention, since the playback mechanism can transport recording media between the insertion/ejection slot of the housing and the accommodating mechanism by moving rectilinearly therebetween, the recording media can be inserted or ejected one at a time, and the mechanism necessary for the transportation of recording media can thus be simplified.
Further, according to the invention, since the recording media are transported using the playback mechanism, the mechanism necessary for the transportation can be simplified, and the entire construction can thus be made compact.
The invention is also characterized in that the accommodating mechanism is disposed spaced away from the insertion/ejection slot, and in that the swiveling mechanism sets the playback mechanism at a position aligned with the center of the recording medium inserted through the insertion/ejection slot.
According to the invention, the playback mechanism can be moved by the swiveling mechanism to the position aligned with the center of the recording medium inserted through the insertion/ejection slot, and can transport the recording medium in rectilinear fashion to the accommodating mechanism for accommodating therein.
Further, according to the invention, since the playback mechanism is moved by angular displacement to the position aligned with the center of the recording medium inserted through the insertion/ejection slot, the inserted recording medium can be received on the playback mechanism for transportation.
The invention is also characterized in that when separating the accommodating mechanism, the playback mechanism is moved by the swiveling mechanism and the moving mechanism away from the moving range of the recording media accommodated in the accommodating mechanism.
According to the invention, when separating the accommodating mechanism, the playback mechanism is moved by the swiveling mechanism and moving mechanism away from the range over which the recording media accommodated in the accommodating mechanism move with the separating action; accordingly, the relative positioning between the playback mechanism and the accommodating mechanism can be changed freely, so that the interior space of the housing can be utilized effectively.
Further, according to the invention, since the playback mechanism is moved away from the moving range of the recording media accommodated in the accommodating mechanism when separating the accommodating mechanism, the accommodating mechanism can be separated at any desired accommodating position and, by moving the playback mechanism into the space created by the separating, the selected recording medium can be transported or played back.
The invention is also characterized in that:
the moving mechanism has a moving member supported on a base member supported on the housing, and movable in the inserting or ejecting direction of the recording medium;
the swiveling mechanism has a swiveling member whose base end is supported in angularly displaceable fashion on a base shaft protruding from the moving member, and on whose swiveling end the playback mechanism is supported; and
the base member has a movement guiding portion for guiding the base shaft so as to perform the rectilinear movement, and the moving member has a swiveling motion guiding portion for guiding a swiveling motion when the swiveling member swivels about the base shaft on the moving member.
According to the invention, the moving mechanism is constructed with the base member and the moving member. The moving member is supported on the base member, and is movable in the inserting or ejecting direction of the recording medium.
The swiveling mechanism is supported at its base end in angularly displaceable fashion on the base shaft protruding from the moving member. The playback mechanism is supported on the swiveling end of the swiveling member. The base member includes the movement guiding portion for guiding the base shaft of the swiveling member so as to move rectilinearly in the inserting or ejecting direction of the recording medium, and the moving member includes the swiveling motion guiding portion for guiding the swiveling motion when the swiveling member swivels about the base shaft on the moving member. With the angular displacement of the swiveling member about the base shaft, the playback mechanism can be moved in swiveling fashion, and with the rectilinear movement of the moving member relative to the base member, the playback mechanism supported on the swiveling end of the swiveling mechanism can be moved in rectilinear fashion.
Further, according to the invention, the swiveling mechanism and the moving mechanism can be constructed by combining the swiveling member, moving member, and base member.
The invention is also characterized in that the movement guiding portion is substantially L-shaped in form consisting of a first guide portion extending in the inserting or ejecting direction of the recording medium and a second guide portion continuing from one end of the first guide portion and extending in a prescribed angular direction from the first guide portion, and in that the swiveling motion guiding portion is formed in the moving member in an arc shape.
According to the invention, the movement guiding portion is substantially L-shaped in form and, with the first guide portion extending in the inserting or ejecting direction of the recording medium, the playback mechanism can be moved into the space formed by separating the accommodating mechanism, by aligning the direction of movement with the inserting direction of the recording medium. Since the swiveling motion guiding portion is formed in an arc shape, the angular displacement of the playback mechanism can be performed smoothly by combining the action of the swiveling motion guiding portion with the second guide portion of the movement guiding portion.
Further, according to the invention, the angular displacement and rectilinear movement of the playback mechanism can be performed smoothly by using the substantially L-shaped movement guiding portion formed in the base member and the arc-shaped swiveling motion guiding portion formed in the moving member.
The invention is also characterized in that the moving mechanism has a transmission mechanism for transmitting the driving force for the movement, and the transmission mechanism contains a slip portion for limiting the driving force.
According to the invention, the transmission mechanism of the moving mechanism includes the slip portion for limiting the driving force being transmitted for the movement; accordingly, when resistance to the movement of the playback mechanism increases, the separated portion acts to disengage the transmission of the driving force, so that the playback mechanism can stop reliably at the predetermined position.
Further, according to the invention, since the separated portion for limiting the driving force is provided in the transmission mechanism transmitting the driving force for driving the moving mechanism, when resistance to the movement increases with the playback mechanism reaching a mechanical stop, the separated portion acts to disengage the transmission of the driving force, and the playback mechanism can thus be moved reliably to its stop position.
The invention is also characterized in that the driving mechanism drives both sides of the moving member by dividing the driving force from a common driving source between the two sides.
According to the invention, since the moving member is driven from both sides thereof with the driving force from the common driving source divided between the two sides, the rectilinear movement of the moving member relative to the base member, substantially free from unbalancing, can be accomplished.
Further, according to the invention, since the transmission mechanism drives the moving member relative to the base member with the driving force from the same driving source divided between both sides of the moving direction of the moving member, the moving member can be moved rectilinearly by substantially preventing uneven distribution of the driving force between the two sides.
The invention is also characterized in that the transmission mechanism, after dividing the driving force, transmits the driving force to driving positions on both sides of the moving member via mechanisms of identical construction.
According to the invention, since the driving force for moving the moving member relative to the base member is transmitted via the transmission mechanism having mechanisms of identical construction on both sides, the driving force is applied evenly to both sides so that the moving member can be moved smoothly without being unbalanced to one side or the other.
Further, according to the invention, since the driving force from the same driving source is transmitted to both sides of the moving member by the transmission mechanism having mechanisms of identical construction on both sides, the moving member can be driven evenly to accomplish smooth rectilinear movement.
The recording media playback apparatus of the invention further comprises a floating mechanism for holding the playback mechanism in a floating condition within the housing when the playback mechanism performs information playback and/or recording on the recording medium.
According to the invention, the recording media playback apparatus contains in its housing an accommodating mechanism capable of accommodating a plurality of recording media. The accommodating mechanism is separatable at a selected accommodating position, and the playback mechanism which performs information playback and/or recording on the recording medium mounted thereon can be moved into the space formed by the separating. When performing playback and/or recording on the recording medium, the playback mechanism is held by the floating mechanism in such a manner as to float inside the housing. This substantially isolates the playback mechanism from vibrations and shocks transmitted from outside the housing, preventing positional displacements, etc. during operation and thereby allowing the playback and/or recording to be performed without interruption. Since the floating mechanism need only be configured to be able to hold the playback mechanism in a floating condition, the necessary space can be reduced and the entire construction of the apparatus can be made compact, compared with the construction configured to hold the entire internal mechanism of the housing in a floating condition.
According to the invention, the accommodating mechanism is capable of accommodating a plurality of recording media inside the housing, and is separatable at the selected accommodating position. The playback mechanism can be moved into the space formed by separating the accommodating mechanism and can perform recording media playback and/or recording.
Since the floating mechanism elastically supports the playback mechanism to hold it floating, the effects of vibrations and shocks transmitted from outside the housing can be reduced to prevent interference from being caused to the recording media playback and/or recording. Since it is only necessary to hold the playback mechanism in a floating condition, the space necessary for accomplishing the floating by the floating mechanism can be reduced, thus achieving a reduction in the size of the housing.
The invention is also characterized in that the accommodating mechanism is separated by a separating mechanism which enters the desired-accommodating position and widens a gap to form the space.
According to the invention, the accommodating mechanism can be separated at the desired accommodating position to allow the playback mechanism to enter the created space.
Further, according to the invention, the accommodating mechanism is separated at the desired accommodating position, so that it is possible to playback and/or record information on the the recording medium accommodated therein.
The recording media playback apparatus of the invention further comprises:
a support base supporting the playback mechanism thereon and having a moving mechanism for entering the space formed by separating the accommodating mechanism, the support base being supported by the floating mechanism in a floating condition with respect to the housing; and
a lock mechanism moving relative to the support base for restraining the floating condition by restraining the support base to the housing except when the playback mechanism performs recording media playback and/or recording.
According to the invention, the lock mechanism is moved relative to the support base having the moving mechanism for moving the playback mechanism into the space formed by separating the accommodating mechanism, the lock mechanism acting to restrain the floating condition of the support base with respect to the housing except when the playback mechanism performs recording media playback and/or recording. With the provision of this lock mechanism, the playback mechanism can be securely held restrained to the housing, except when performing playback and/or recording.
Further, according to the invention, the floating mechanism can easily restrain the displacement of the support base relative to the housing mechanically by moving relatively to the support base supporting the playback mechanism.
The invention is also characterized in that:
the support base includes a lock shaft and an engaging member spaced apart from each other and protruding toward the lock mechanism; and
the lock mechanism includes a first restrainer which, with the movement of the lock mechanism, restrains displacements of the lock shaft in the same direction as the direction of the movement, and a second restrainer which engages with the engaging member and restrains displacements perpendicular to the direction of the movement.
According to the invention, the lock shaft and the engaging member are provided spaced apart from each other and protruding from the support base toward the lock mechanism. The lock mechanism includes the first restrainer and second restrainer. With the movement of the lock mechanism, the first restrainer restrains displacements of the lock shaft in the same direction as the direction of the movement. The second restrainer engages with the engaging member and restrains displacements perpendicular to the direction of the movement.
Since, with the movement of the lock mechanism, the support base is restrained to the housing in the moving direction of the lock mechanism as well as in the direction perpendicular to it, the playback mechanism movable relative to the support base by the moving mechanism can also be restrained to the housing by the lock mechanism.
Further, according to the invention, since the lock shaft and engaging member provided spaced apart from each other and protruding from the support base toward the lock mechanism are restrained by the first and second restrainers of the lock mechanism, displacements in the same direction as the moving direction as well as in the direction perpendicular to it can be securely restrained.
The invention is also characterized in that:
the lock mechanism includes a lock member which makes the movement, and which is formed in a substantially plate-like shape extending along the same direction as the direction of the movement; and
the lock member has as the first restrainer a slot through which the lock shaft is inserted, and which has a shape elongated in the direction of the movement and decreasing in width from a start point toward an endpoint in the direction of the movement until the width becomes substantially equal to the outer diameter of the lock shaft, and as the second restrainer an engaging portion which engages with the engaging member at the end point in the direction of the movement.
According to the invention, in the lock mechanism, the lock member formed in a plate-like shape extending along the same direction as the direction of the movement, and having the first and second restrainers, is moved to restrain the support base. The lock member has a slot as the first restrainer through which the lock shaft is inserted, and which has a shape elongated in the direction of the movement and decreasing in width from the start point toward the end point in the direction of the movement until the width becomes substantially equal to the outer diameter of the lock shaft. The lock shaft can be easily inserted in the slot at the start point before the lock member moves. By moving the lock member, the lock shaft inserted through the start point portion of the slot is guided into the end point where the slot width is substantially equal to the outer diameter of the lock shaft, and the movement of the lock member can thus be restrained. The second restrainer engages with the engaging member at the end point in the direction of the movement, and thus restrains displacements in the direction perpendicular to the direction of the movement. In this way, the support base is immobilized relative to the housing by being restrained in the same direction as the direction of the movement as well as in the direction perpendicular to it so that the floating condition is cancelled.
Further, according to the invention, when the plate-like lock member is moved, the first restrainer, through which the lock shaft is inserted, and which has a shape elongated in the direction of the movement and decreasing in width from the start point toward the endpoint in the direction of the movement, restrains the base support in the same direction as the direction of the movement, while the engaging portion engages with the engaging member at the endpoint in the direction of the movement to restrain displacements in the direction perpendicular to the direction of the movement; accordingly, with the movement of the engaging member, restraints can be imposed in the same direction as the direction of the movement as well as in the direction perpendicular to it.
The invention is also characterized in that:
the engaging member includes an engaging portion formed in spaced apart relation from the support base;
the second restrainer of the lock member is so formed as to engage with the engaging member at the end point in the direction of the movement; and
the first restrainer of the lock member includes a lock lever which restrains the lock shaft by being displaced in a direction different from the direction of the movement in interlocking fashion with the movement of the lock member.
According to the invention, the engaging member includes an engaging portion formed in spaced apart relation from the support base, and the lock member engages with the engaging portion at the end point in the direction of the movement to restrain displacements in the direction perpendicular to the direction of the movement. As for displacements in the same direction as the direction of the movement, the lock shaft is restrained by the first restrainer of the lock member, and furthermore, the movement of the lock shaft is restrained by the lock lever of the lock member; in this way, displacements can be reliably restrained in a plane parallel to the moving direction of the lock member.
Further, according to the invention, since the movement of the lock shaft protruding from the support base toward the lock mechanism is restrained not only by the first restrainer of the lock member but also by the lock lever, displacements in a plane parallel to the direction of the movement can be restrained reliably. On the other hand, the second restrainer of the lock member engages with the engaging portion formed in spaced apart relation from the support base, so that the support base can be restrained to the housing at a position where high accuracy is obtained.
The invention is also characterized in that the lock mechanism restrains the floating condition in interlocking fashion with the separating of the accommodating mechanism when a state to perform playback and/or recording on the recording medium is entered.
According to the invention, when the accommodating mechanism is separated, and the playback mechanism is moved to enter the state to perform playback and/or recording on the recording medium, the lock mechanism restrains the floating condition in interlocking fashion with the separating of the accommodating mechanism; accordingly, during the movement, etc. of the playback mechanism, the restrained condition can be maintained to prevent the positional relationship of the playback mechanism relative to other parts from changing.
Further, according to the invention, since the lock mechanism restrains the floating condition in interlocking fashion with the separating of the accommodating mechanism when the playback mechanism is set to the state to perform playback and/or recording on the recording medium, the restrained condition can be maintained during the movement, etc. of the playback mechanism to enhance the accuracy of the relative positioning inside the housing and ensure reliable transportation and handling of the recording medium.
The invention is also characterized in that the floating mechanism supports the playback mechanism at a plurality of places located in such a manner as to encircle portions where the lock mechanism restrains the support base.
According to the invention, since the floating mechanism supports the support base in a floating condition with respect to the housing at places encircling the portions where the lock mechanism is provided, an elastic support can be provided to the support base effectively and evenly.
Further, according to the invention, the support base can be elastically supported in a floating condition while maintaining a stable attitude relative to the housing.